What she does to him
by Sagittarius2.0
Summary: Cuando la vida te ha dado golpes hasta para regalar temes arriesgarte una vez más en casi todo. Ahora, Henry siente que se ha equivocado enormemente y deberá hacer aquello que más teme si quiere el perdón de Ivy.


**Buenas las tengas y mejor las pases (diría mi abuelita). No sé a qué hora leas esto pero espero que lo disfrutes como yo he disfrutado de otras historias antes. Si me presento así hasta ahora es porque sigo explorando la página y no sé me ocurre cómo presentarme adecuadamente en la biografía... En fin, seas quien seas, no te aburro más y dejaré que leas.**

 **Once Upon a Time y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Si lo hicieran, ten por seguro que esto sería canon.**

* * *

WHAT SHE DOES TO HIM

Capítulo Único

Es irónico pero no tengo idea de cómo comenzar con esto. Tal vez porque nunca antes tuve que hacerlo o porque nunca había sentido tan intensamente la necesidad de hacerlo. Sea como sea, siéntete afortunada por ser la primera a quien le escribo algo así… porque yo me siento afortunado cada día por haberte conocido.

Y vaya encuentro, ¿no crees? No fue la situación más amigable en la que me he encontrado. Sé que no me notaste en ese entonces, no te culpo ya que yo tampoco me fijé en ti más allá de lo que dejabas ver tras aquella pantalla. Lo lamento, estaba un poco ocupado con otras cosas; aun así, de algún modo, conseguiste quedarte atascada en un rincón de mi cabeza, en uno muy pequeño pero suficiente, pues de ahí comenzaste a ganar terreno en mis pensamientos.

Fue con las pequeñas miradas que podíamos cruzar, cuando mi nueva rutina y tu ajustada agenda se entrelazaban, que comencé a ver a la chica que todo el mundo conocía al mismo tiempo que reconocí algo, como una pequeña sombra, a la cual nadie parecía prestarle mucha atención. Fue con esas breves miradas, hechas a las áreas más profundas de nuestras almas, que empecé a notarte más allá de ese escritorio.

El camino fue lento, hay que reconocerlo, pues aunque ya me tenías cautivado no hallaba la forma adecuada de acercarme a ti. No parecías cómoda con, bueno, nadie a tu alrededor. Por supuesto que no te describiría de tímida o insegura; más bien era como si vieras a todos como potenciales amenazas, así que preferías mantenerte apartada pero alerta antes que parecer vulnerable. Sí, así es como te describiría.

Además, yo tenía el pequeño bonus de ser, aparentemente, el nuevo mejor amigo de Lucy y su elección para ser pareja de su madre. Y quizás creas que decirlo así es un eufemismo, pero no quisiera arruinar demasiado esta carta con eventos del pasado, especialmente aquellos que son irrelevantes.

No te negaré que la pequeña me pareció curiosa y divertida hasta cierto punto; he llegado a quererla, mucho, pero no precisamente por haberme presentado a Jacinda. Fue por haberme llevado hasta ti y por, sin saberlo, facilitarme el acercamiento que tanto ansiaba al escapársete en Halloween.

Al verte en aquella banca, derrotada y cansada, vi con mayor claridad la sombra que mencioné arriba. La vi no sólo en tus ojos sino en cada facción de tu cara, en cada suspiro de frustración que exhalabas, en la manera en la que te encorvabas. No podía creer que nadie antes hubiera notado a la persona que se sentaba tras aquel escritorio día tras día.

Porque así te describiría en aquel día. Recordaré ese Halloween como la primera vez que te vi como una persona tan frustrada y cansada de la vida como cualquier otra; alguien que se cansaba de estar siempre a la defensiva que ni tiempo de hacer amistades tenía. E inconscientemente me lo propuse: volverme tu primer amigo de verdad.

Era a lo máximo que podía aspirar por aquel entonces pero sencillamente porque aún no sabía que quería más que una amistad contigo.

No me culpes tampoco por eso. No lo supe cuando llegamos al sexto _shot_ en plena madrugada del 1° de noviembre y apenas me acordaba de mi nombre, menos iba a acordarme cualquier otro día estando sobrio.

Sin embargo, a partir de ahí comenzamos a frecuentarnos más. Ya fuese para que me ayudaras en la investigación contra tu madre o por el simple hecho de quedar de vernos en algún lugar, siempre encontrábamos excusas para aumentar la cantidad de veces que nos veíamos… y la cantidad de horas. Y no te miento cuando digo que, al final de cada encuentro, quería más.

Al principio fue para continuar explorando y explotando esa manchita (se escucha más lindo que sombrita) de humanidad a la que me había enganchado en tan poco tiempo. Era divertido ver cómo eras la secretaria malhumorada y cruel con todo el mundo pero cuando yo me acercaba para hacerte preguntas de lo más inocentes te volvías… una niña perdida.

Y aprovecho este espacio para confesar que sí, nos metí en aquella clase de salsa por una noche simplemente para ver cómo te desenvolvías en una pista de baile.

Esto quizás debió indicarme algo porque recuerdo a la perfección la manera en la que te reíste al ver el horrible bailarín que era, pisándole los pies a la pobre señora que me tocó de compañera, y el deseo que tuve de escucharte reír así todo el tiempo. Es una risa que, estoy seguro, ni siquiera tu madre conoce porque es tan espontánea y ligera, tan melódica y sincera que resulta imposible creer que Victoria Belfrey te haya enseñado a reír así. Esa sólo puede tu risa, una risa que me enorgullezco de provocar cada vez que puedo y de la que me declaro un adicto sin remedio desde la clase de salsa.

Conforme el tiempo y nuestras salidas fueron pasando me encontré ansiando inconscientemente la próxima vez que me mandaras un mensaje de texto, que me llamaras o que te atrevieras a pasar por Roni's para hablar. Quizás esto suene demasiado ridículo o cursi, pero es la verdad; es vergonzoso, pero creo que es un lindo tipo de vergüenza, una que vale perfectamente la pena cuando es por algo como lo que estaba descubriendo que siento por ti. Además, cuando mis ansias eran demasiadas para contenerlas, era yo mismo quien provocaba el contacto entre nosotros, hasta el más mínimo.

Oficialmente nuestros encuentros comenzaron a volverse parte de mi rutina… así como la parte que más me gusta de ella. A veces me olvidaba completamente de la investigación, de que quería ser tu amigo, me olvidaba de todo lo que no fuera la idea de pasar un rato agradable contigo, fuese hablando o en silencio. Tu presencia pasó a convertirse en algo que realmente deseaba, sin motivos extras.

Bueno, eso creía hasta hace unos días, en los cuales un viejo compañero tuyo de la universidad estuvo de visita por la ciudad y me sentí morir al enterarme de que habías estado enamorada de él. A eso le agrego el factor de que él parecía venir en modo conquistador contigo y que tú no hacías nada por negar sus atenciones.

Estuve tentado en proponerle a Lucy poner en marcha alguna operación para sacar a ese sujeto de aquí pero se suponía que éramos amigos, que si tú querías ser feliz con él o con cualquier otra persona yo debía alegrarme e incluso apoyarte. Entonces comencé a cuestionarme por qué no podía aceptar tan fácil a este tipo, por qué lo único en lo que podía pensar cuando estabas con él era en ir con cualquier excusa que te alejara de él…

Me confundí aún más al ver que, a pesar de todo, no era un mal sujeto. En otras circunstancias hasta podríamos haber sido amigos, supongo; era amable contigo, se reía de tus bromas y de tu característico humor agrio, las veces que intenté interrumpirlos no se molestó (o supo aparentarlo muy, muy bien). Eso hacía que me molestara aún más con él. Eso, y que sentí que pasabas más tiempo con él que conmigo.

Y, de repente, todo se aclaró.

Mientras tú y tu amigo estaban haciendo un pequeño recorrido por las costas de Hyperion Heights, yo estaba conversando con Roni. Recuerdo cómo ella poco a poco comenzó a cambiar su opinión sobre ti, en especial después de la clase de salsa, hasta llegar al grado de la actualidad, en el que puedo hablar sobre ti frente a ella sin ningún problema. Y en verdad lo necesitaba aquella noche.

El día anterior yo te había plantado a ti porque Lucy se las arregló para que Jacinda y yo termináramos en una especie de cita; fue en verdad incómodo estar ahí con ella cuando yo sólo pensaba en… bueno, en ti. Me preguntaba si estarías molesta, si te daría igual, si habrías salido con tu amigo ese… llegué a imaginarme por un segundo que aquel intento de cita era contigo en vez de con Jacinda y lo que mi mente creó me gustó. Me gustó mucho.

Y esa noche tenía la extraña sensación de que habías salido con ese sujeto solamente para cobrarte lo que te había hecho antes; pero lo descarté rápidamente. No pensaba que pudieras ser así de infantil. Y todo eso se lo conté a Roni, junto con mis cuestionamientos anteriores.

Como podrás suponer, fue ella quien me ayudó a darme cuenta de que sí había un motivo para que quisiera pasar tanto tiempo contigo. Ella me ayudó a abrir los ojos a una posibilidad que no había querido mirar antes por miedo. Ese miedo del que te he hablado tantas veces, un miedo gigante a ser valiente y arriesgarse en la vida una vez más.

De cierta manera fue como si me quitara un peso de encima. Dejar de pretender que no sabía por qué me fascina tanto escuchar tu voz, por qué cuando te enojas conmigo inmediatamente trato de hacer hasta lo imposible por hacer que me perdones, por qué a veces me pierdo en un mar de pensamientos con sólo mirarte.

Fue un alivio dejar de tener que encontrar una excusa para mí cada vez que me quedaba mirándote más tiempo del políticamente correcto, fuese a tus ojos o a tus labios. Me sentí ligero cuando pude, por fin, admitir para mí mismo la verdadera razón por la que me sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo por caminar junto a ti y dejé de sentirme el mayor tonto sobre la faz de la Tierra cuando dejé de negarme el motivo por el que no me gustaba que otros hombres (o viejos compañeros de universidad) intentaran conquistarte.

Creo que hasta supones de lo que hablo, pero si no lo externo seguramente todo lo anterior no tendrá sentido: me enamoré de ti. Loca y perdidamente.

Me declaro culpable de haber caído rendido ante tus penetrantes ojos marrones, en ocasiones oscuros como la noche misma (ocasiones como cuando te enojas) y en otros momentos tan claros como un par de avellanas (momentos como el que pasamos en la clase de salsa). No me avergüenzo al confesarlo, pues son lo primero que mi cerebro registró sobre ti y fue todo lo que necesitó para decidir embarcarse en esta travesía.

También soy culpable de haber perdido deliberadamente la guerra contra mis ojos que siempre se decidían por desviarse hacia tus labios. De apariencia suaves pero con la capacidad de proteger el más frágil de los corazones con las más afiladas palabras, era imposible que no me llamaran la atención, sobre todo cada vez que dices mi nombre; hay algo en la manera en la que pronuncias cada letra que me provoca escalofríos y no puedo evitar pensar que debería serte ilegal pronunciar mi nombre de esa forma… o cualquier palabra.

Para finalizar esta confesión, he de admitir, con malsano regocijo, que sí, también he caído ante tu humor, tus bromas y a tu personalidad en general. Las personas que creen que eres desalmada y cruel lo piensan solamente porque en realidad no se han dado a la tarea de conocerte como yo lo hago; los que pudieran pensar que eres alguien ingenua o con poca capacidad intelectual es sólo para convencerse a sí mismos de que lo mejor que pueden hacer es estar lejos de ti porque, de hecho, temen que si se acercan un poco a ti los hagas tragarse sus palabras e incluso quedar en ridículo, pero yo encuentro tan fascinante tu forma de pensar y expresarte que me es difícil no querer charlar contigo, sobre lo que sea, porque tienes el _plus_ de tener una bella voz en la que más de una vez me he dejado arrullar.

Tal vez creas que exagero, que es una cosa muy característica de la gente de mi profesión: embellecer todo lo que se pone ante sus ojos. Pero nuestro verdadero trabajo consiste en mostrar a todo el mundo la verdadera belleza que se oculta en cada pequeño gesto de la naturaleza, y considero que sería una traición a dicho trabajo no hacer de conocimiento público la increíble belleza que hay en ti. La increíble belleza que veo en ti.

A estas alturas tal vez te preguntes por qué he decido que ahora es un buen momento para contarte todo esto. Pues bien, es algo muy simple: ayer vi cómo tu amigo te pedía ser su novia y, luego de unos segundos, le dijiste que no. No necesité más para salir con una enorme sonrisa del lugar donde había estado viendo todo. Horas después, como recordarás, nos vimos en Roni's y me contaste lo que ya sabía, más el motivo por el que le habías dicho que no al tipo.

Me miraste fijamente mientras lo decías y sentí que todo lo que había a nuestro alrededor sencillamente desaparecía, como me di cuenta que ya me había pasado algunas veces cuando estoy contigo, porque sentí que ese era uno de los momentos que en el pasado me había negado a ver por miedo. Uno de esos momentos en los que te arriesgas. Me dijiste que lo habías rechazado porque ya te gusta alguien más.

Estabas tan linda (cosa normal en ti) y tu mirada era tan tremendamente brillante que al llegar a casa quise golpearme contra la pared por haber sido tan idiota y no haberte besado como en realidad deseé hacerlo en ese momento. ¡Maldito temor!

Sólo pude balbucear algo similar a "vale más ser honesto" antes de que tu teléfono sonara y tuvieras que marcharte con una mirada decepcionada y triste. No fue hasta que saliste que me di cuenta de que las miradas hacía mucho que habían dejado de ser clandestinas o rápidas entre nosotros, que la mirada brillante, penetrante y expectante era dirigida única y exclusivamente a mí en ese momento y que de haberme arriesgado hubiera sido bien recibido por tus labios.

Pero ahora lo hago. Ahora, esperando que no sea demasiado tarde, quiero enmendar mi error y arriesgarme, dar ese salto hacia lo desconocido porque sé que tú lo vales.

Ahora entiendo perfectamente por qué aquel distante Halloween no pude ir con Jacinda y Lucy a pedir dulces; desde entonces sabía que mi lugar era a tu lado, Ivy. Desde siempre la única persona con la siento que puedo arriesgarme nuevamente a llorar, a sonreír porque sí, a celar, a hacer cosas estúpidas y sin sentido por el simple placer de hacerlo juntos has sido tú, Ivy Belfrey. Ahora lo sé y te lo digo.

Tú eres esa oportunidad de reencontrar el amor que buscaba casi sin darme cuenta y la persona que me ha hecho entender que no das un salto por algo que valga la pena: lo das por algo que valga tu felicidad. Y eso eres para mí, mi final feliz.

Te quiero, Ivy.

 _Henry Mills_


End file.
